cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The British Isles
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: "For King and Country" |- | align=center colspan=2 | Anthem: "I Vow Thee To My Country" | |- |'Official Name' || The Kingdom of The British Isles |- |'Capital City' || York |- |'Largest City' || London |- |'Official Languages' || English |- |'Government' Monarch Prime Minister | Constitutional Monarchy HM King Robinson I George Osborne MP |- |'Threat Level' || |- |'Team' || Orange |- |'Alliance Affiliation' || Orange Defense Network |- |'Religion' || Christianity |- |'Formation' | October 14, 2007 |- |'Area' |757 mile diameter |- |'Strength' |8,293.710 |- |'Population' |17,416 Citizens 6,365 Soldiers 11,050 Supporters |- |'Infrastructure' |1,600.00 |- |'National Animal' |Lion |- |'Tax Rate' || 14% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual | £212.69 |- |Literacy Rate: | 95.00% |- |'Currency' || Pound (£) |- | Resources • Connected | |- |'Bonus Resources' || |} The Kingdom of The British Isles is a growing, developing, and old nation with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of The British Isles work diligently to produce Sugar and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. The British Isles is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The British Isles has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The British Isles allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. The British Isles believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The British Isles will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Government and politics The British Isles is a constitutional monarchy with King Robinson I, King of The British Isles, serving as Head of State. The monarch in the British Isles is there to represent the nation and is of mostly sentimental value. The nation uses a parliamentary government based on strong democratic traditions with a Prime Minister, the nation's elected head of government; leading the country and making most decisions for the nation. The Prime Minister and Cabinet Ministers are appointed formally by the Monarch to form His Majesty's Government after a General Election has taken place. All political powers are held with parliament, it's ministers and The Prime Minister. The current Prime Minister is George Osborne; leader of the Conservative party, who is currently on his third consecutive term. The Prime Minister's term of office will last for roughly three months in The British Isles, giving all citizens equal opportunity to vote democratically and fairly for their leader. General and parliamentary elections are usually held once every three months. Foreign Relations The British Isles is a current member state of the Orange Defense Network (ODN). The nation joined the union alliance to improve it's foreign relations and gain international allies. The nation will generally only trade with member states of the union to ensure protection of the economy and incoming resources. The British Army is heavily involved in the Orange Defense Network's military forces to help fight the rouge nations and terrorism worldwide. The British Isles maintains an open mind when it comes to it's foreign relationships and will not trade or negotiate with any country with poor human rights. The British Isles believes in democracy and freedom of speech and this is reflected in all it's foreign relationships, within the Orange Defense Network and the surrounding world. Administrative Subdivisions The administrative subdivisions of The British Isles are: *'England' *'Wales' *'Northern Ireland' *'Scotland' *'Channel Islands' General Elections More information on General Election can be viewed here. Geography The Kingdom of The British Isles comprises the island of Great Britain (most of England, Scotland and Wales) and the northeastern one-sixth of the island of Ireland (Northern Ireland), together with several other smaller islands. The mainland lies between latitudes 49° and 59° N (the Shetland Islands reach to nearly 61° N), and longitudes 8° W to 2° E. The Royal Greenwich Observatory, near London, is the defining point of the Prime Meridian. The United Kingdom has a total area of approximately 245,000 square kilometres (94,600 sq mi). The UK lies between the North Atlantic Ocean and the North Sea, and comes within 35 kilometres (22 mi) of the northwest coast of France, from which it is separated by the English Channel. Northern Ireland shares a 360-kilometre (224 mi) land boundary with Ireland. The Channel Tunnel ("Chunnel") now links the UK with France beneath the English Channel. The greatest distance between two points on the UK mainland of Great Britain is 1,350 kilometres (840 mi) between Land's End in Cornwall (near Penzance) and John O'Groats in Caithness (near Thurso), a two day journey by car. When measured directly north-south it is a little over 1,100 kilometres (700 mi) in length and is a fraction under 500 kilometres (300 mi) at its widest. Most of England consists of lowland terrain, and mountainous terrain north-west of the Tees-Exe line. Mountain chains are found in the north-west (Cumbrian Mountains of the Lake District), north (the upland moors of the Pennines and limestone hills of the Peak District) and south-west (Exmoor and Dartmoor). Lower ranges include the limestone hills of the Isle of Purbeck, Cotswolds and Lincolnshire Wolds, and the chalk downs of the Southern England Chalk Formation. The main rivers and estuaries are the Thames, Severn and the Humber Estuary. The largest urban area is Greater London. England's highest mountain is Scafell Pike, which is in the Lake District 978 metres (3,209 ft). Ben Nevis, in the Grampian Mountains, is the highest point in The British Isles. Climate The British Isles has a temperate climate, with plenty of rainfall annually. The temperature varies with the seasons but seldom drops below −10 °C or rises above 35 °C. The prevailing wind is from the southwest, bearing frequent spells of mild and wet weather from the Atlantic Ocean. Eastern parts are most sheltered from this wind and are therefore the driest. Atlantic currents, warmed by the Gulf Stream, bring mild winters, especially in the west, where winters are wet, especially over high ground. Summers are warmest in the south east of England, being closest to the European mainland, and coolest in the north. Snowfall can occur in winter and early spring, though it rarely settles to great depth away from high ground. Cities and urban areas *York - capital city *London - secondary capital *Birmingham - secondary capital *Liverpool - Major military installation *Portsmouth - Major Port, Trade City Category:The British Isles Category:Member of Orange Defense Network